Drive
Drive ist ein US-amerikanischer Thriller aus dem Jahr 2011. Der Regisseur ist Nicholas Winding Refn, welcher mit diesem Film seine Karriere in Hollywood starten konnte. Ryan Gosling spielt die Hauptrolle, zusammen mit Carey Mulligan. Der Film erhielt den Preis beim Cannes Film Festival 2011, für bester Regisseur. Albert Brooks wurde mit seine Rolle für den Golden Globe nominiert. Handlung Der Film beginnt damit, dass der namenlose Driver der Fahrer eines Überfalls ist. Er erzählt den Männern am Telefon, dass er mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben will und nur dort auf sie wartet und sie abholt. Der Driver holt die beiden Ladenräuber tatsächlich ab und schüttelt auch die Polizei ab, indem er nach Ende eines Baseballspiels in den Parkplatz des Stadiums fährt. Nachdem all die Leute aus dem Stadium in den Parkplatz gehen, kann die Polizei den Driver und die Räuber nicht mehr sehen, da zu viele Leute am Parkplatz sind. Der Driver zieht seine Jacke aus und läuft an den Polizisten vorbei. Nun kann man sehen, dass der Driver sich ein neues Apartment gemietet hat und dort trifft er auch auf Irene. Nachdem er diese und ihr Kind im Supermarkt sieht und dann draußen bemerkt, dass sie eine Panne hat, beschließt er, ihr zu helfen und repariert ihr Auto. Driver fährt mit ihr nach Hause und langsam kommen sich die beiden näher. Auch mit dem kleinen Jungen versteht er sich sehr gut. Doch bald kommt der Vater und Ehemann von Irene aus dem Gefängnis. Dieser hat allerdings Schulden bei der Mafia, welche wollen, dass er einen Überfall plant und ihnen so das Geld beschafft. Der Driver bemerkt dies und hilft ihm sogleich. Jedoch geht der Überfall schief. Nun sitzt er in der Patsche. Produktion Drive basiert auf den Roman von James Sallis, welcher das Buch Driver schon 2005 heraus brachte. Adam Siegel kaufte sich zusammen mit Mar Platt die Rechte am Buch, da er vom Charakter des Drivers fasziniert war. Es war die Art Figur, welche man heute nicht mehr sieht. Das Drehbuch sollte vom Oscar-ausgezeichneten Autor Hossein Amini geschrieben werden, welcher das Drehbuch als Herausforderung ansah. Er meinte, dass es selten sei, dass er ein Drehbuch zu solch einem Roman schreiben soll. Der Roman war laut eigener Aussage sehr düster, kurz (Das Buch hat nur 167 Seiten) und mehr wie ein Gedicht. Des Weiteren gab es im Roman viele Zeitsprünge, was es für Hossein noch anstrengender machte. Das Buch habe keine lineare Erzählweise und sei so noch kniffliger. Zuerst wolle man den Regisseur Neil Marshall mit dem Projekt beauftragen. Die Hauptrolle sollte dann eigentlich von Hugh Jackman gespielt werden, jedoch verschwanden diese Gerüchte wieder sehr schnell. Letztendlich sollte Ryan Gosling die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Außerdem konnte er den Regisseur aussuchen und nahm schließlich Nicholas Winding Refn. Refn war mehr vom Charakter des Drivers fasziniert, als von der tatsächlichen Geschichte. Besetzung Als Hauptrolle und Regisseur feststanden, musste man nur noch die restlichen Schauspieler finden. Refn entschied sich gegen ein Vorsprechen und wählte die Schauspieler so aus, indem er sie zu sich nach Hause einlud. Zuerst war Carey Mulligan für die Rolle der Irene gedach, Refn dachte bei der Rolle von Irene eher an eine Latina Ende 20. Doch Refn entschied sich das Drehbuch, weil er von Mulligans Erscheinung fasziniert war, umzuschreiben. Er sah eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Mulligan und Gosling, welche sehr an die von Romeo und Julia angelehnt war, nur ohne Politik und Religion. Refn versuchte des Weiteren Bryan Cranston mit an Bord zu holen, da er ein großer Fan von Breaking Bad war. Refn bot Cranston an, die Entwicklung der Rolle selbst zu gestalten, doch dieser meldete sich nicht. Cranston hatte schon abgesagt, als er von Windings Mühe, ihm die Rolle zu geben, hörte und sagte schließlich zu. Refn wollte die Rolle von Blanche jemandem geben, der so gut wie möglich passte, weshalb er mehrere Pornodarstellerinnen castete. Jedoch war keine von diesen gut genug, um die Rolle zu erhalten. Erst seine Frau machte ihn auf Christina Hendricks aufmerksam. So gab er ihr die Rolle der Blanche. Die Rolle des Gangsterbosses Bernie Rose wollte Nicholas an Albert Brooks geben, jedoch war Gosling sich nicht sicher, ob dieser wirklich eine so kalte, düstere und brutale Figur spielen konnte. Brooks nahm die Rolle allerdings so ernst, dass er sich die Augenbrauen abrasierte, nur um den Charakter Bernie Rose emotionsloser übermitteln zu können. Refn empfand die Rolle des Ninos als die uninteressanteste und konnte nicht verstehen, warum Ron Perlman die Rolle so faszinierend fand. Anscheinend wollte Perlman schon immer einen jüdischen Gangster spielen, der versucht, ein italienischer Gangster zu sein. Nach eigenen Angaben enspricht Perlman die Rolle des Ninos perfekt, da er wie Perlman sei. Ein Jude, der in New York City geboren wurde. Kritiken Der Film erhielt überwiegend gute Kritiken. Bei Rottten Tomatos erhielt Drive 93% gute Kritiken und bei Imdb hat es eine Durschnittsbewertung von 7,9 Punkten. Auf Metacritics.com hat der Film 78% positive Kritiken, auf Filmstars 4,3 von 5 Punkten bei den Usern und bei den Filmstarts-Kritikern sogar 5 von 5 Punkten. Auf Moviepilot bekam es eine Punktzahl von 7,7 Punkten von der Community und von den Kritikern 7,6 Punkte. Soundtrack thumb|200px Der Soundtrack stammt überwiegend von Cliff Martinez und der offizielle Titelsong ist Real Hero von College und Electirc Youth. * College feat. Electric Youth - A Real Hero * Kavinsky & Lovefoxxx – Nightcall * Desire – Under Your Spell * Riz Ortolani feat. Katyna Ranieri – Oh My Love * Chromatics – Tick of the Clock Cast Veröffentlichung Der Film war als Blockbuster geplant, jedoch wurde er später als Independent Projekt vermarktet. Seine Premiere feierte er beim Cannes Film Festival 2011, wo er so großes Lob bekam, dass er als bester Film des ganzen Festivals bezeichnet wurde. Auszeichnungen Alternative Poster Drive-filmplakat.jpg Drive Italian Poster.jpg drive_poster_abdu.jpg Drive-James-Sallis-No-Exit-Press.jpg DRIVE-poster-Gosling_510.jpg drive-poster2.jpg Trailer center|400px Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Kriminalfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Neo-Noir Kategorie:Independentfilm